Many types of electronic equipment include a user interface panel which has various input and output devices. For example, several keys, individually depressible by the user, are commonly provided to allow the user to select operating modes of the equipment or to program information into the equipment. Panels also commonly have display devices such as alphanumeric displays, indicator lights, and so forth.
A common construction for a keyboard for an electronic front panel includes several keys which are mounted to switches on a circuit board behind the front panel, with the keys protruding up through openings in the front panel to positions where they can be accessed by the user. The switches themselves provide the spring action which returns the keys to its normal position after it has been released by the user. Such keys and their associated switches tend to be relatively expensive because of the relative mechanical complexity of and the durability required in the spring returns for the switches. The keys and the switches are typically mounted separately to the front panel display from the other display devices, such as the indicator lights and LED displays, necessitating hand assembly of these display devices to the front panel.